


Emails

by bechloeisgay



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Endgame Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell, Eventual Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell, F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-08 08:23:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21232757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bechloeisgay/pseuds/bechloeisgay
Summary: Beca is against Barden's new email server. It was anonymous. You signed up and randomly got assigned an email to talk to. She never wanted to even hear about it.Her bestfriend, Jesse Swanson, convinces her otherwise though. Little does she know the email he gave her belonged to The Barden Bella's most loved redhead.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I had this written forever ago and for some reason it only ever got uploaded to Wattpad. If you've read it before, don't worry. That shitty' ending is going to be changed in this version. Anyway though, enjoy!
> 
> Also fyi, this is just an introduction. That's why it's such a small chapter lmao

Beca was in the small campus coffee shop. Her best friend, Jesse Swanson was on his shift behind the counter. Beca was leaning against the counter; sipping at her iced coffee. She watched Jesse make a drink for the redheaded girl that just ran in from the pouring rain. 

"It's really dumping buckets out there huh?" Jesse asked the girl. 

"You know it, Jesse" The girl giggled as her eyes looked over to Beca; giving her a small smirk. Beca returned it with an eye roll. 

"Oh, that's Beca. She doesn't talk much" Jesse said. 

"Beca" Chloe let the name roll off her tongue as she grabbed her wallet to pay for the drink. "If you don't talk much, then maybe the campus's new penpal email thing is for you" Chloe suggested. 

"I've been telling her about it. She won't listen-" 

"Because I don't see the appeal to email a complete and total stranger. It's like dating websites for the hipsters" Beca grumbled before taking a sip from the iced coffee. Her eyes looking back to the giant glass window that was being covered in rain. 

"Isn't she a joy?" Jesse chuckled as he handed Chloe the drink; exchanging her for the money. 

"Hipsters huh?" Chloe asked. "And what do you emo's use? Myspace?" Chloe raised an eyebrow causing Jesse to laugh. 

Beca's eyes snapped back to the smirking redhead who was somehow closer to her then before. That just struck a nerve in Beca. How dare this woman insult her and move closer to her. Who even gave her the right? 

"We use AOL get it right" Beca faked a smile. 

"Right," Chloe nodded as she wrote something down on a napkin. She then slipped it across the counter to Jesse before grabbing her drink off the counter. "See you around Jess" Chloe used the nickname. 

"Want to hang here? I can give you a ride back to the Bella's house-" 

"Of course" Beca snickered. 

"What?" Chloe asked.

"A Barden Bella?" Beca asked with an attitude. "Explains it all" 

"And that is supposed to mean what?" Chloe asked; a hand on her hip. 

"The whole 'I'm better then you' attitude" Beca said. "Also you're extremely preppy looking-"

"Where do you come off? You look like you just walked out of an My Chemical Romance album!" Chloe laughed. 

"Whoa! You know someone either then Taylor Swift!" Beca quickly relayed. 

"Alright, both of you need to stop. This is a place of business" Jesse said. "Do you need a ride Chloe?" 

"No, I'm alright. I gotta get back anyway before Aubrey kills me" Chloe chuckled as she began to walk out. "Bye Jesse! See you later, badass wanna be" Chloe winked at Beca before walking out. 

"The hell is her issue?" Beca asked. 

"Nothing. Chloe is like the nicest girl on campus actually" Jesse chuckled. "You didn't help with the same old Beca is a badass attitude" He said as he was wiping the counter off. 

"Yeah well, I never want to see her again" Beca muttered. 

"You should try the penpal email thing, Beca. Maybe you'll fall in love with a girl as miserable as you" Jesse suggested. 

"Sounds ridiculous-" 

"Just give it a damn try" He sighed. "What do you have to lose?" 

Beca sighed and took a sip from her drink again. She looked away from her best friend back out to the window; watching and hearing the rain fall down hard from the sky. Of course she was hesitant because Beca wasn't good at talking. But in the end, this was just emailing. 

"How do I get an email?" Beca asked with another sigh. 

"I was going to email this one girl, but I've been emailing another. So you have it" Jesse pulled the napkin out of his pocket and wrote the email down. He then slipped it across the counter to Beca. 

"Just a girl at gmail dot com?" Beca asked. 

"Yeah, maybe she's as miserable as you" Jesse shrugged. 

"I'll think about it" Beca muttered as she slipped the napkin into her pocket before getting up. "I gotta get to the station. Tell Benji that I want my black hoodie back. I know he stole it" She said causing Jesse to laugh. 

"He's been trying to do some magic trick with it, but I'll make it reappear" Jesse exaggerated with his hands.

"You're weird. I'll text you tomorrow" Beca said as she walked out. 

"Later!" Jesse chuckled and pulled his phone out to text Chloe. 

Jesse: Beca has no idea it's your email. 

Chloe: Thank you :)) I know she isn't just a bitch. 

Jesse: Just admit you think she's hot lmao 

Chloe: Of course she is. But still, I know she isn't just some badass wanna be. 

Jesse: Let me know if you find a softie in her. I gotta get back to work. Can't promise an email. 

Chloe: Thanks Jesse :))


	2. The First Emails

Beca was in her shared dorm apartment. It had to be about 2 in the morning. Her roommate, Amy, was being loud as usual with some guy she met at a party. The woman just learned to shove her earbuds in and get lost into the music she loved. 

This time though she sat at the kitchen table; staring at the blank email. Jesse had encouraged her to email this girl, but Beca was hesitant. She would type some things out, but quickly delete it. 

"Fuck it.." Beca muttered after staring at it for almost twenty minutes. 

"Hey, 

I'm new to this penpal emailing shit. Isn't it for hipsters anyway? My friend gave me your email saying we should talk. Mainly because apparently you might be as miserable as I am said to be. But, who could blame me? This college is shit. The only interesting group are full of bitches that rejected my roommate. Anyway, I'm getting off track. Feel free to message me back. 

Mitchell" 

Then just like that, Beca hit send before giving her time to read it over and hate it even more. She took a deep breath and shut the laptop; not wanting to admit she just gave in to the most hipster thing in the world. Well, college world. 

She was about to get up when she felt someone tap on her shoulder making her nearly jump out of her skin. Beca ripped her earbuds out and turned to see Amy in just a t-shirt. 

"Amy!" Beca sighed. "Why do you only have a shirt on?" She asked; thankful it went down to her knees. 

"Why do you think?" She asked in her Australian accent as she walked over to get water. "Why are you up and out here?" 

"Had to make some emails" Beca shrugged. 

"For?" Amy asked. 

"Work-"

"You never have to make work emails for the station" Amy pointed out before lifting the water bottle up to her lips. 

"Well things change" Beca laughed awkwardly as she picked her laptop up. "Just like your taste in men. They get shittier and shittier" Beca smirked as she walked out. 

"At least I am getting laid" Amy chuckled. 

"Good night, Amy!" Beca ignored her; disappearing into her bedroom. 

"Night" Amy chuckled. 

Beca shut the bedroom door behind her; finding her end table to turn the light on. The light was dim in the room, but lit it up enough Beca could place her laptop on her desk and charge it over night. 

Thoughts ran through Beca's mind as she did so. What if the girl never responded to Beca's email? Why did Beca even care? She didn't even want to use this stupid penpal email thing. So why would she even care? 

The brunette sighed as she crawled into bed; turning the bedside lamp back off so she could go to bed. That is if her brain would even let her. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Beca jumped with some curse word escaping her lips the next morning. Her alarm scaring her awake like it always did. Of course she would make a promise to fix that so it only woke her up and didn't scare the shit out of her. But then again, she knew she wouldn't. 

She reached over for her phone on the end table. With just one hand she unplugged it from it's charger and brought it over to turn the alarm off. The brightness of the screen made Beca's eyes squint as she tried to read the notifications. 

Some text rant from her sister that she would call later about, an email from her father, an email from some magazine subscription, and a email from justagirl@gmail.com. 

"Oh my god" Beca sat up real quick seeing the email. 

"Hello :) 

Well you sound so happy to be using this. I only have like two other people on here that I talk to so I guess you could call me a hipster. Anyway though, what do you mean? Why would the group reject your roommate? Maybe they already had too many members? I don't know. Anyway though, before these emails die out, I have an idea. We can ask each other one question per email back and forth. That being said here's mine...

What is in your rainy day playlist? 

C." 

"Holy shit" Beca muttered; a bit shocked at the length of the email. Not to mention the idea for the question back and forth. But for some reason, Beca felt okay. She felt as if she could reply to this. 

First though, Beca knew she had to get up and use the bathroom before Amy got to it. It was around nine in the morning and Beca had to go to class, then meet Jesse at the coffee shop. So she got up and rushed to the bathroom, deciding to not answer the email yet. 

\----------------------------------------------------------

"Afternoon Chloe!" Jesse smiled as he was standing behind the coffee shop counter. 

"Hey" Chloe grinned as she walked in. "Just the usual please" She added. 

"With no rain this time, on it" Jesse winked. "So, did she email?" He asked as he grabbed a cup. 

"Yeah" Chloe smiled. "I think she has zero idea it's me" She added.

"What if she wants to meet you one day?" He asked. 

"Then we will" Chloe shrugged as the coffee shop door opened. 

"Amy, no we can not have a fucking pet koala!" Beca said into the phone. "No! No, I swear to God I will slap you so hard you will be in Australia. Where did you even get the koala?" She asked. 

"The hell is Amy doing?" Jesse chuckled. 

"Course, alright no. No pet koala" Beca sighed as she sat down at the counter; leaning her arms on it. "No I am s- Fucking bitch" Beca muttered as she put her phone down. 

"Pet koala?" Jesse asked as he made Chloe's coffee. 

"If I go back to the dorm and there is a pet koala, I'm going to lose my shit" Beca simply said. 

"You could live with me" Chloe winked. 

"You again?" Beca sighed with annoyance in her voice. 

"Hey, I'm just giving you a way out" Chloe shrugged and turned to Jesse. "Can I ask you something about auditions?" She asked. 

"Always" Jesse said. 

Beca tuned out and pulled her phone back up; deciding if she wanted to reply to the email or not. She knew Jesse would be a bit because he was talking about acapella. Which was something Beca called lame many times over. Luckily the boy had learned to just tune the girl out. 

"Hey, 

Don't want to name names, but there's no chance you are apart of the group. Anyway, The Barden Bella's. Apparently according to the blondie, my friend was "too much" for their group. She isn't that bad of a singer, I mean I get why she's a bit much. But she was really crushed by it. I just can't stand any of those bitches. Hell, one is standing next to me now. Chloe Beale her name is. 

She's probably preppy right? She seems so joyful as well. Like the sun is literally radiating out of her ass. I do have to admit though, she's kinda hot. 

Rainy day playlist? How cliche are you? But, I would have to say these 

\- Tonya by Brockhampton   
\- Boredom by Tyler, The Creator   
\- Pressure by The 1975   
\- Leather and Lace by Stevie Nicks  
\- Lost by Frank Ocean 

Also question for you would be, where do you see yourself in ten years? 

Mitchell." 

Just like that, Beca hit send and re locked her phone to look up at the duo that were lost in their conversation. Beca ran a hand through her hair and decided to let her eyes wander to Chloe. 

The taller girl was hot. Of course Beca wouldn't deny that. She knew who Chloe was, hell almost the whole campus did. Everyone wanted Chloe to be her friend or more then her friend. But, only The Bella's and some of the other acapella members got that. 

Beca started to wonder if she would want anything with Chloe. Friendship? Enemy? Relationship? Friends with benefits? Anything sounded nice to Beca. This girl was attracting something in Beca, just she didn't know what. 

"Alright, Jess. I got to reply to this email" Chloe grinned when she got the notification. "I'll see you later" 

"See ya' Chloe" Jesse smiled. 

Chloe was about to walk out, but walked to Beca. She gave her a small flirtatious smirk before moving a piece of hair out of Beca's face. 

"Take a photo, no need to stare at me then" Chloe whispered before nearly skipping out of the coffee shop; leaving a shocked and flustered Beca. 

"Thought you hated-"

"I do. She's such a bitch" Beca lied. 

"Mhm, sure" Jesse nodded before he began to help another customer. 

Couple minutes went by and Beca was scrolling through her Twitter. She was waiting for Jesse to get off his shift so they could go to this record shop that just opened downtown. But, a notification showed on Beca's phone. It was an email from that girl. 

"Hi, 

Barden Bella's? I auditioned once for them awhile ago. But, didn't get in. I know Chloe though. She's an absolute sweetheart, but I can see why you thought what you thought. Maybe you should get to know her? Then possibly you could work your friend into that group for her? Just an idea. 

Also that playlist is so short. You gotta have a bigger taste in music then just those five artists right? Frank Ocean though is one of my favorite artists ever. 

Where do I see myself in ten years? 

That's a question nobody has asked me surprisingly. Hmmmmm. I see myself settled down with someone, living in a beautiful house, adopting a lot of dogs, and just overall being happy. 

Question for you though would have to be, why do you sound like such a grump? 

C." 

"You ready?" Jesse walked around the counter

"Uh yeah," Beca nodded. "Let's go" She said as she got up to follow Jesse out. 

"You email that girl?" He asked as they began to walk together. 

"Nah, seems too lame" Beca lied. 

"Why would it be lame? You scared it's Chloe Beale?" He teased. 

Jesse of course knew Beca was lying sense Chloe had told Jesse she did. At first when Jesse met Beca, he did have a crush on her. But, he had moved on after she told him she was gay. 

Now, Jesse has been trying to set Beca up with someone. It seems crazy he was starting to think Chloe could be someone for Beca. A lot of it was because of Chloe's interest to get to know Beca. That was a main reason he started to think they could work because the rest seemed impossible. 

Beca was a stubborn bitch which she even owned up to. It took her a few months to be comfortable around Jesse and Benji. The trio hung out a lot in the beginning of their time at Barden. At first she was cold and quiet, but now she talks more even if it's covered in a dark sense of humor with insults. 

So, how Jesse was even thinking of getting Beca with Chloe seemed insane. Beca has gone to Jesse complaining so many times over Amy's loudness. What would Beca even think of Chloe? 

Chloe was extremely popular on the college campus. She was known to be the sweetest girl ever. But, she also held a reputation for being the craziest girl at a party. That was another thing, Beca hated parties. She would rather hang out on a dorm room with some music and drinks. But, Chloe loved partying especially with the acapella scene. 

"Why would I talk to Chloe through it?" Beca asked. 

"Hey, you never know who it is" He shrugged. "Shit, my dad is calling. It's probably about my mom or something. I gotta take this" He quickly said before hitting answer. 

Beca decided to take the time that she had while waiting for Jesse to answer that email. 

"Hey, 

I would never try to get to know Chloe Beale. She's for one so far out of my reach to even know. Two, I can't sing for shit. Also of course I have a bigger music taste then just that. 

And, I'm not a grump. My friend tells me I am all the time as well. I'm just me. Also I have no idea who you are so why would I be extremely nice? 

Question for you, what are you studying for? 

Mitchell."


	3. Unexpected Turnaround

Beca was sat in the back row of the auditorium behind The Trebles. Her phone had buzzed a few minutes ago with an email from the girl. She had yet to read it though being she was listening to Jesse and one of the other Trebles argue over something ridiculous. 

Usually Beca would never in a million years go with Jesse to anything acapella related. But, the email she got the other stuck in her mind. Maybe whoever the other girl that Beca was emailing was right. Maybe she was right about Chloe Beale and how she was actually nice. Plus, Beca wanted to try and get Amy into the group. Not that she would ever admit to it. 

"And it's the lovely Bella's!" Benji smiled. 

"Kind of you to join us" One of the other Trebles chuckled. 

"We are on time, you boys are just early" Aubrey commented as the girl's sat up front. 

"Are the Sock Puppet's joining us this year?" Aubrey asked. 

"I believe so, yeah" Jesse confirmed.

"Great, auditions can be an hour late if they're joining" Aubrey sighed. "Is there already a line?" 

"Yeah, short this year" Jesse sighed at the low popularity of their acapella scene. 

"Is she auditioning?" Aubrey pointed to Beca causing Chloe to snicker. "What?" She asked. 

"That's Beca Mitchell. No way in hell she is getting on that stage" Chloe said. 

"What's that supposed to mean Beale?" Beca spoke up. 

Their eyes caught each other; both staring at one another. Chloe had a smirk plastered on her face. She had gotten the attention of the brunette like she wanted perfectly. 

Beca never in a million years would want to be a part of any type of acapella group, let alone The Barden Bella's. That just seemed ridiculously like a bad idea. But, there was something in Chloe's eyes that pulled Beca towards her. It was like she was being manipulated and even Beca knew it. 

"You actually auditioning for The Bella's? Isn't it only for preppy bitches?" Chloe smirked as she said the words from one of the emails Beca had sent. 

"I can't even sing" Beca lied. 

"Bullshit" Jesse laughed. "Come on, you should audition. I've heard you sing before-" 

"I was drunk" Beca said. 

"You sound the same sober!" Jesse said. 

"Well come on, now you have me interested to know what she sounds like" Stacie said. 

"Come on, Beca" Benji encouraged. 

"I don't even know what song you people want me to sing" Beca used the excuse. 

"Sing anything" Chloe said. 

Beca took a deep breath and looked over to her best friend, Jesse. He seemed encouraging and knowing of something that Beca didn't. She took a deep breath and let her eyes wonder back to the redhead who had a daring look. 

"Please?" Chloe asked. 

"Fine" Beca said before getting up walking towards the stage. 

"Great!" Chloe grinned as she sat down; watching Beca walk on to the stage. 

"Didn't you say there was another group coming?" Beca asked Aubrey. 

"Yeah, but they are mainly stoners who never win. Also they really won't care if we audition you without them" Aubrey informed. 

Beca nodded and let her eyes scan around. She was trying to think of what to sing, but was unsure until she saw the yellow cup that had pens in it. Chloe had brought it in when they arrived. 

"Can I..?" Beca pointed to the cup. 

"Yeah, sure" Chloe nodded. 

Beca leaned over and poured the pens along with the pencils out onto their small table. They rolled down letting Chloe quickly grab them before they would hit the floor. 

The brunette sat on the stage and placed the cup upside down in front of her. She looked up into Chloe's eyes. They had a gleam in them as her grin grew wide. The blonde beside her though was a total opposite. She looked judging and stubborn. 

Beca took a deep breath before clapping her hands together and started to perform the song. Her mother had taught her it as a kid. They would sit in the kitchen seeing who could finish the song faster. Beca never won though. 

She finished the song and kept her eyes on the cup for a bit before glancing up to see the girl's reactions. Chloe had her mouth a bit open; eyes sparkling. Aubrey had that same judging look she had before Beca started the song. 

"You're in" Chloe said before even talking to Aubrey. 

"What?" Aubrey asked. 

"She's in. Aubrey you can't give her up" Chloe said. 

"Fine, she's in" Aubrey sighed. 

"On one condition" Beca said. 

"You want a friend to join?" Chloe asked the question; making Beca wonder how she knew about that. 

"She auditioned for you last year. She really wants to be a part of this group for some ungodly reason" Beca sighed. 

"She'll have to audition like everyone else" Aubrey said. 

"Let me call her" Beca said and handed Chloe the cup back before getting up to walk off the stage. 

Beca walked back up by The Trebles as her phone was pressed to her ear. She grabbed her bag that Jesse was holding for her; slinging it over her shoulder. 

"Hey, Amy. What are you doing?" Beca asked. 

"I'm at the food court waiting for the free pizza why? You want a piece?" 

"It would be appreciated, but you have to come to the auditorium. The Bella's want you to audition" Beca said. 

"Wait they want anyone or me?"

"You-"

"OH MY GOD! OKAY, ALRIGHT! I'LL BE THERE!" Amy yelled before hanging up.

"She coming?" Jesse asked. 

"Yeah," Beca nodded. "How did she trick me into this?" Beca asked Jesse; her eyes aiming at Chloe who was lost in conversation with Aubrey. 

"That's Chloe" Jesse laughed with a shrug. "If she wants you, she has you. For some reason she has been all about you lately" He shrugged.

"Lately?" Beca asked. 

"Beca!" Aubrey called out and signaled her over. 

"See you later, Bella" Jesse said causing Beca to smack his head before walking away. 

She made her way to the front of the auditorium. Beca started to wonder what Jesse meant by 'lately'. There was something going on that Beca didn't know about which killed her. 

The brunette sat directly behind Chloe and Aubrey. She placed her bag on the floor and looked at the girl next to her. She was a tall brunette and had her boobs nearly out of her shirt.

"Name is Stacie" Stacie smiled. 

"Beca" Beca replied. 

"We're hoping to find a new team today. Since it's only us three, well now four" Stacie informed. 

"So, Beca" Chloe turned to look at the girl she was slowly having a very big crush on. "Where have you been hiding the singing talent? Under all that eyeliner?" She smirked. 

"Funny," Beca faked a laugh. "And I don't sing-" 

"Bullshit, if you didn't sing you would have never auditioned" Chloe said. 

"I only did it so my friend could be on here" Beca explained

"Had nothing to do with me?" Chloe asked innocently. 

"No" Beca lied. 

"Mhm" Chloe just smirked again. 

"Alright! All acapella groups are here. Let's start the real auditions please!" Aubrey yelled out when the Sock Puppets walked into the auditorium and sat down. 

Beca sighed when Chloe turned to begin the auditions for real. Something in her made her frown at the loss of attention from the girl. She had decided though to look at her phone to see the email she got a bit ago, but never read until now. 

"Hi! 

So you're telling me you're a grump because you don't know me? I would so tell you who I am if I was sure you wouldn't hate me. You seem pretty bitchy, but that's okay. But really, you should try to see the world in a positive light. 

Also I'm studying to be a teacher. I think I would be good with kids. 

Anyway, here's my question. What's your favorite movie? 

C." 

Beca smirked a bit at the email. Whoever this girl was, she was no doubt growing onto Beca. She didn't feel annoyed by this at all. Hell, the girl seemed sweet yet quick with the attitude replies. Just like Chloe was each time she saw her. 

That got Beca thinking, how did Chloe know what Beca just sent in those emails? About Amy, how the Bella's were preppy bitches. It couldn't be her, could it? 

"Hey, 

You know, maybe I would try the world in a positive light. Here's one, I just got into the Barden Bella's. I know, I said they were preppy ass bitches. They seem it. Especially the blonde. But, the redhead Chloe Beale? I guess I joined to know her more. She kinda persuaded me into it I think. Also I don't like movies at all. 

My question, do you think about your dreams? 

Mitchell"


End file.
